Happy Endings
by borderline.reckless
Summary: I was devastated when I read the end of the last book, so i wrote a better, happier ending to the series. Kartik/Gemma. I think you'll enjoy it!


The familiar red hair peeked out of the covers as Kartik stared longingly through the window. He knew why Gemma was keeping her distance, understood it even, but that didn't make it any easier. The only time that they were really together was inside the Realms, but Kartik wanted it in real life. Although those experiences were pleasant, amazing really, he couldn't help but feel as if they were part of a dream, slipping away from his grasp as soon as they were back in the real world. Giving himself one last glance at the sleeping beauty, he stole across the grounds of Spence and disappeared in the blanket of trees.

Gemma's thoughts were constantly with Kartik. No matter if she was awake or sleeping, she constantly thought and dreamed of him. She loved him, of that she was sure. However, she couldn't help but push him away when they were in sight of anyone else. As a member of the fine, upstanding British society, she knew what was expected of her: to meet a nice British boy, and make a nice British family. However, a tiny part of Gemma, about as small as the tip of finger, wanted more than that. Expected more than that out of life and out of herself.

Gemma awoke in the middle of the night, feeling restless and empty. She glanced over at the bed beside her and was surprised to see Ann awake, and sitting up in her bed, content to just sit and think.

"Ann?" Gemma whispered.

Ann slowly turned her gaze on Gemma.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Happy endings." Replied Ann forlornly.

"Are you still harping on your dream, Ann? You-"

"Yes!" Interrupted Ann. "I am. It's easy for you to say that everything is going to turn out fine. You aren't in the position I am. You aren't going to be forced to live as a governess for the rest of your life."

"Oh, Ann." Gemma sighed. What could she possible say to make Ann feel better? "Maybe I do believe that everything is going to turn out fine. But I also believe you have to create your own happy endings. You can't just sit back and expect life to conform to your expectations. Make what you want to happen, happen. Don't settle for being a governess, Ann. I know you can be better than that."

"Yeah, well what about you Gemma?" Ann shot back. "Are you creating your own happiness? Or are you just sitting, wishing things would fall into place for you but doing nothing about it?" Gemma opens her mouth to protest but Ann rushes on. "I may not know a lot, Gemma, but I know this. I know how you feel about Kartik and I know how he feels about you. It's obvious to anyone who is really looking. Do you want to just stay unhappy, or do you want to be with the one you are meant to be with? Not everyone in the world finds what you two have, Gemma. Please, for the rest of us, show us a true happy ending." And with that she slid down in her bed, pulled the covers over her head, and emphatically ended the conversation.

The thoughts were still turning in Gemma's head as she went down to her first lesson. She collapsed noisily into a seat as Felicity slid smoothly into one next to her.

"Fee…" Gemma said hesitantly halfway through the lesson. Felicity threw a quick glance at the teacher before turning to Gemma with a perfectly arched raised eyebrow.

"Remember when-" Gemma hesitated here, for it was something they had never really discussed. She barreled on, needing an answer to her question. "Remember when I caught you and Ithal in the bushes last year? What…" She faltered. "What made you think he was right?"

Felicity's light laugh sprinkled through the air. "Gemma, darling, don't think for a second that was real. I was just bored and wanted some fun. You know how dreary this school can get. Why, are you thinking of getting yourself a Gypsy, or do you already have one in mind." Her mischievous smile knew too much, and Gemma knew she was caught.

"Maybe what Ithal and I had wasn't real, but I know this is. So what if he's not a rich gentlemen? Since when have you ever cared about things like that? I know I don't." Felicity leaned close to Gemma, staring at her with large, unblinking eyes so Gemma knew she was serious. "When it's real, nothing else matters. As long as you're happy, why should you care what anyone else thinks?" And with that, Felicity turned and focused on her book.

If only it was as easy as her friends said. Gemma mulled over her thoughts and Brigid bustled around, handing out mail. A letter dropped into her lap, and Gemma anxiously started reading it.

Halfway through, Gemma's hands started shaking and tears started forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Grabbing the letter in her hands, she ran towards Mrs. Nightwig, motioning as if she was about to be sick. It didn't take much acting, she truly felt sick to her stomach. Not thinking twice, Gemma ran outside and straight to Kartik's tent.

"Gemma?" Kartik said, alarmed, as he had never seen Gemma in this state. Her hair was coming loose, her face was flushed and tears were streaking down her face. She wordlessly handed him the letter, and his face gave away his shock. "This…this is impossible. Getting married? You can't be."

Gemma finally regained the use of speech. "It's true, it must be. Father's health is declining, and Tom and Grandmama think marrying me off will be a good way to help the family. I don't care, I would rather die."

If Kartik was shocked before, it was nothing like he felt now. "You mean…you don't want to get married? I thought this was every girls dream. To have a man like Simon courting you, offering his hand in marriage. I thought this was what you wanted."

"Maybe this is what everyone else wants, but not me. I can't settle for that. I can't live like that." She expelled a huge breath and seemed to grow more confident. "I want something real. Something better then all that. I deserve to be with someone I really love. Why can't I have that? Is that so much to ask for? To pick who I want to spend the rest of my life with?" She found herself staring at the ground, not daring to look at Kartik, assuming he must be shocked at her outburst.

"And, if you were able to pick one person, who would it be?" Kartik asked softly, not daring to believe this. She still couldn't look at him. She felt his warm fingers on her chin, gently turning her face to look him in the eye.

She shook her head, unable to answer. Tears coursed down her cheeks. Seeing her hurt like this was unbearable for Kartik. He took his hand and slowly wiped the tears away. She looked up at him in wonder.

"I don't know if this helps you, but I believe in soul mates. I believe there is one person in the world for everyone. I think I've found my one person, and my only wish is that she realized it." Gemma reached up and grabbed Kartik's hand. Their fingers intertwined together, and it felt so right, so perfect, Gemma wondered how anything could ever stop her. It didn't matter what the rest of society wanted her to be, it didn't matter what anyone would think of her.

"You, Kartik. I think you are my soul mate." In response, he bent down and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was hesitant, a question, and Gemma leaned in to him in answer. The kiss was filled with a promise, a promise of their future, a future together.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you, Gemma. I love you!" Now tears were running down both of their cheeks, mixing together, joining them in an intimate way.

"Let's get out of here." Kartik said, saying exactly what Gemma was thinking. "We don't belong here. We can go anywhere. Anywhere, as long as we're together."

Hand in hand, the two set off for better land, land that would not judge them based on the color of their skin, but only on the love for each other that they shared.


End file.
